falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
戈萊礦場
(interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocForestGauleyMineLocation }} Gauley mine is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. It can be found southeast of Landview Lighthouse. Background An old mine from before the Great War, Gauley mine was one of several locations salvaged by the Responders, mostly for its supply of dynamite.Gauley mine recon Layout The exterior is a large, shallow cave with a large wood facade, and a boxcar and forklift in front. At the back of the cave is a door entrance to the interior. The exterior has a few random boxes and lanterns, as well as a weapons workbench upstairs in the wooden section. Inside, a vestibule leads to stairs on the left, a locker room on the right, and a long tunnel ahead with railroad tracks. The tunnel descends and turns left. Opposite the turn is a shack with random boxes and the entrance to a tunnel with radiation barrels on the right. The tunnel continues on a winding descent, with dead ends to the sides, until a final end next to a hallway. The hallway leads to a machine room with several levels. At the bottom is an armor workbench and a keypad-locked supply cage. The cage can be closed and opened by button from within. Downward stairs lead to a tunnel entrance, illuminated by fungi. This tunnel leads to a large open chamber with uphill rail tracks, and a second entrance to the interior from the Forest. The rails uphill lead to a dead end. A steamer trunk around the corner from the second entrance contains a treasure map. The small second entrance, next to a small shack, is located to the northeast of the map marker, at the end of an uphill railroad detour south of the railroad bridge. 值得注意的物品 ;Holotapes and notes * 傷亡報告：平林鎮 - 礦場外頭沿著鐵軌往北走會看到一個應變同盟信使，在屍體上。 * 你說了算 - 一進去礦場左轉上去，手拉車上。 * 點火 - 礦坑直走到底(南向)，在礦道轉左(往西)的轉角處棚屋工具箱內。 * 補給籠代碼 - 走出礦坑到達一個寬闊區，if the player character goes up the stairs on the left and around the catwalk to a set of lockers, it lies sitting in one of the lockers that has no door. * Hemlock Holes flyer - Note, inside the mine. ;Potential bobbleheads * In the left locker, in the southwest corner of the locker room (with the hole in the wall), just south of the mine entrance, inside the mine. * Atop a ceiling mine support, in the mine junction shack, at the end of the first mine tunnel, inside the mine. * On the top edge of the blackened wall AC unit with the light above it, on the northwest concrete wall of the main generator and gantry chamber. ;Potential magazines: * On the work surface with drawers, left of the locked safe (1), on the roof of the entrance area, inside the mine (interior). * On the open locker in the upper western corner just left of the gantry steps, inside the large gantry platform and generator room inside the mine (interior). Appearances Gauley mine appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Gauley Mine (You're in charge).jpg|You're in charge FO76 Gauley Mine (Light er' up).jpg|Light er' up FO76 Gauley Mine (bottom).jpg.jpg| en:Gauley Mine ru:Шахта «Гоули» Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations